The present invention relates generally to design and construction of dumbbell weight heads assembly used on fitness training equipment. Specifically, the problem of a weak point on the handle bar, as located at the junction point between handle bar and the weight heads, will be eliminated by the construction pursuant to present invention.
Traditional dumbbells have a handle bar with two ends attaching to the bells, called weight heads.
To prevent the two dumbbells from sliding towards the center of the handle bar, two collars are commonly used for this purpose. The load-bearing portion (called ‘stub’) on the two ends of the handle bar is usually machined down to reduce the diameter so that the collars would properly be ‘pinched’ in place and serve to prevent the dumbbells from sliding towards the center of the handle bar. See FIG. 1, showing prior art industry usage.
The problems with the common industry usage include, at least, first, tremendous pressure exerted to the junction point between the stub portion (which has reduced diameter, thus reduced strength) and the central handle bar, and second, the high cost for the need to machine down the diameter of the stub to provide the hold pattern for the collars as well as the load-bearing portion that takes the weight head.